


Hopes Peak Monster Academy

by Pixitcraft



Series: Danganronpa AUs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa Monster AU, Danganronpa V3 Monster AU, Human Shuichi Saihara, Siren Kaede Akamatsu, Vampire Maki Harukawa, Vampire Oma Kokichi, Werewolf Kaito Momota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixitcraft/pseuds/Pixitcraft
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a human who is struggling to hide his secret. What is his secret? Well it is the very fact that he is human.Shuichi Saihara's uncle was assigned a dangerous monster case and decided that the best course of action would be to send his nephew to a boarding school owned by his friend, Jin Kirigiri.Little did Shuichi's uncle know was that Jin Kirigiri himself was a monster.Now Shuichi is stuck in a boarding school full of monsters who were assigned to this school for accomplishing amazing feats struggling to hide his secret.Will he find romance or friendship along the way?[Hey this fic is NOT complete I just stopped writing it. It's just still up here because I feel iffy about deleting something over 100 people read so if you don't like reading incomplete and old works then yeah..]
Series: Danganronpa AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as I arrive I'm welcomed by huge gates. I saw an ID scanner and quickly pulled out the card my uncle gave me, he told me I'd need this specific card to enter the school. As I scanned it in I saw a name that wasn't mine on the screen 'Shuichi Takahashi'. "That's odd.." I murmered to myself. As I read more of the words on the screen I grew more and more concerned 'Ghost' 'Detective'. Now this was even more concerning, just what school did my uncle enroll me into? I blankly stared at the screen hearing somebody call my name I quickly flinched and looked to my right. As I examined the female next to me I saw.. wings..? 'No that can't be right..' I thought to myself.

"Earth to Shuichi." She- no.. It said. "Huh?" I quickly spoke out. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, I am an upperclassman here to show you your way to class." Me, being the flustered mess I am quickly spoke out "Y-your w-wings! W-what- i-is t-t-that a c-c-ostume..?" She stared blankly at me and quickly whispered under her breath "Oh.." She looked at me with a concerned expression on her face "You ARE Shuichi Takahashi right?" "N-no I'm not!" I quickly said. "You're not a ghost..? Or a monster? Or anything like that?" She quickly spoke. "I'm not any of those! What's going on? Monsters aren't real!" 

She looked at me with a real look of sympathy before speaking "There seems to have been a mistake, thought it's too late for you to leave now." She took a quick breath before continuing to speak "If you were to leave now people would notice you are human and you'd be in extreme danger." She took a long breath. "Come with me, you are probably here for a reason." "I'll take you to the headmaster, my father. He'll know what to do." She quickly spoke grabbing my arm and pulling me along. Before I could blink her wings began to flap and I was floating in the air. "W-what?!" I shouted, taking quick breaths.  
She flew us over to a window on one of the top floors. "Kirigiri? What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to take the stairs- who is that with you?" She quickly made sure I was alright and in the room before closing the blinds and making sure the door was closed. "Father, a human was mistakingly enrolled here." He stared at me profusely before speaking

"The only new student Is Shuichi Takahasi.. Oh! You're Saihara's nephew!" He quickly spoke out. "Allow me to explain, your uncle is my friend and is working on a monster case, these cases are extrmely dangerous so he enrolled you into a boarding school for your safety. I am close to your uncle but he was unaware that I am a monster and that this is a boarding school FOR monsters." He spoke slowly and calmly so I could comprehend the situation. "I am aware that this is a lot to take in, but you are here for your safety. I will make sure you're safe here, I just need to quickly work out some things."  
He paused for a moment "Kirigiri take him to his class, none of this conversation should get out to anyone. I expect you to watch over him Kirigiri." Those last words he said with a smile before pointing at the door and grabbing some papers from his desk to examine. "Come with me Shuichi." She said as she gently took my hand pulling me out of the room. "I-I am a tad calmer now but.. I don't understand.." She looked at me with pure sympathy covering her face. "You don't need to understand, all you need to know if that you're at a boarding school for monsters and nobody can know that you're human if you want to exit this place alive." "A-alive!? What do you mean?"

She took a breath before explaining "Not all monsters here particularly enjoy humans, some of them or people they know have a bad past with them, some eat humans, some just plainly don't like them." "My father and I are a neutral party, if you don't hurt anybody and nobody hurts you then we'll be fine." She said with a smile. I was slightly creeped out by the whole situation but at least I knew the headmaster and his daughter had my back, besides how bad could this be?  
Kirigiri took me to my class and said "Act natural, and remember that you're a.. ghost and the reason you're here is that you solved an unsolvable case." I quickly nodded before she led me in. The teacher looked at us both before nodding at Kyoko. "May I have your attention?" Everyone in the class quickly looked up and gave Kirigiri there full attention, except for a pale boy with purple hair. "This is your new classmate Shuichi Taka- Saihara.." "Hello Shuichi Taka Saihara!" Said the same boy with purple hair.

Kyoko gave him a 'really?' face. He laughed to himself and turned his attention back to- is that a paper pony on his desk? "I expect you all to treat him equally, have a nice day." She said with a bow and left the classroom patting my shoulder. The teacher of the class was the first to break off the silence "Hello Shuichi, please say some things about yourself then take a seat next to Kaede." She pointed at a blonde with pastel pink eyes aswell as a beautiful smile. 'Wait where are these thoughts coming from?' I thought before quickly shaking my head and opening my mouth to speak.

" H-hey, I am Shuichi Saihara.. but you already knew that. Uhm.. I'm a ghost and uhm.. I'm here because I'm a decent detective uhm.. that's it.. sorry there's not really anything else important about me." I said awkwardly before rushing to the seat next to the blonde. "Well Shuichi it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Miss Nakamura your homeroom teacher, I'll give you about 30 minutes to interact and meet your classmates. Everyone, please behave while I go to speak with the headmaster." She said with a sweet and genuine smile on her face.

I nodded before hearing "Hey Shuichi I am Kaede Akamatsu! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I turned my head to the gorgeous blonde next to me before saying "Oh Uh- hey it's nice to meet you too.." I examined her, she didn't look like a monster? She noticed me staring at her and quickly said "Oh no! I can assure you I am a monster, I get those stares a lot." She lifted her sleeves and pointed at some scales "I am a siren, I'm here because I invented a spell that allows sirens to grow legs! It's a shame that a splash of water removes them though.." I flinched hearing a loud scream from a girl behind Kaede "It's not a shame! Your scales are beautiful! Any degenerate male who thinks otherwise can face my fire!"

I quickly used my hat to cover my face, 'That girl is terrifying!' I thought to myself. "Oh don't mind Tenko, she's a sweetheart once you get to know her." Tenko quickly nodded before jumping up from her seat. "I am Tenko Chabashira! I am the dragon known by all women as a savior and by all men as there greatest nightmares!" I was probably shaking because Kaede quickly said "Oh But Tenko I'm positive that Shuichi isn't a degenerate! He's too kind and quiet to be one." She quickly assured Tenko. 'I owe Akamatsu big time for that save.' I thought. Kaede stood and said "I am the class representative so it's my duty to make sure you know everyone! Also that you know there species so there's no miscommunication or racist comments!" She quickly said cheerfully with a smile plastered on her face.

"You already know Tenko, so.. let's take turns introducing ourselves to Shuichi! Stand up everyone." "But Kaedeeeeee~ my feet hurt, I think you're going to have to carry me if you want my participation~." Said that same pale boy with the purple hair. Now that I examine him, he looks short but.. young.. like, 12 year old young. There are no imperfections on his skin and he's rather skinny. His bright purple eyes compliment the sinister smile covering his face. 'Why are all the people here beautiful?!' I thought trying to hide my embarrasment.

"Nobody should have to face the pain of knowing you anyways!" Shouted a.. werewolf. Great, don't werewolves have a great sense of smell?! Will he recognize me? Am I going to di- "Hey There! I'm Kaito Momota luminary of the stars! I'm going to be the first monster on the moon one day!" He said with a positive voice practically jumping. His tail was wagging so I assume he's excited to meet someone new.. he's just like a puppy oh my god it's too cute. "N-nice to meet you, I'm uh Shuichi, but you already know that." I said using my hat to cover my face.

"Nice to meet ya Shuichi! That purple gremlin right there is Kokichi Oma, the worst guy you'll ever meet." 'Kokichi' looked offended and quickly jumped up and shouted "Kaito kun hates me and is already turning the new kid against me! Why- why does he- h-h-hate me?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He started crying all of a sudden and I quickly was shaking and flustered. "N-no- no- I don't hate you! Uhm, please stop crying!" I quickly said going over to comfort him.

"Don't bother," Kaede said "That guy's a liar, he isn't actually crying." Kokichi's mood took a 180 and he laughed "Nishishi, Kaede senpai knows me so well~!" "S-senpai?" Kaede asked, obviously embarrased by the 'purple goblin', hey in a school of monsters you've got to take these comments seriously! "Actually Shuichi Kun I'm a vampire, not a goblin like Ryoma Hoshi." I quickly blushed and covered my face with a hat "S-sorry- wait can you read minds?" I asked, this might be a problem if he can. "Nope! You were speaking out loud~! Got to be more careful new kid, never know who's listening nishishi~" Kaito abruptly interupted Kokichi.

"This is Maki roll, she's a vampire like Kokichi" "Two vampires..? Also, please tell me Maki Roll is a nickname." "It is.." 'Maki Roll' said in a blank and slightly depressed voice. "My name is Maki Harukawa.. Kaito what have I told you about calling me Maki Roll?" "What I'm not allowed to use pet names with my girlfriend?" "I'm not your girlfriend..!" She said flustered.  
"Right right, this isn't time for a lovers quarrel it's Shumai's day!" Said the other vampire Kokichi. Angie spoke up "Atua tells me that Shuichi is willing to listen to us all speak as he is a kind person! nyahaha!" I shake my head "I'm willing to meet all of you and talk p-personally but uh.. right now I kind of want to get used to the school.. also who is Atua?" 

Kaede and Kaito quickly shake there heads.. 'Did I do something wrong?' I wonder. "Atua is the divine god who granted me my ability as a seer! Nyahaha!" "Oh she usually goes on a rant on how great 'Atua' is.." Kaede says. "And Atua is blah blah blah blah blah!" Everyone groans "Great you got her started new kid! I hope you're happy!" Kokichi stares at me. "You don't look like a ghost.." he murmers under his breath but he was close enough that I could hear it. I quickly started sweating bullets then I heard the door open and the teacher walk back in. "I hope everyone had the chance to introduce themselves!" "Actually-" "Even if you didn't in the next few days I expect Shuichi will know all of you~! Now let's continue with the lesson.

Chapter 1 End  
__________________________________  
My first time writing a fic on this site. Wowie~! That took a lot of editing but it's worth it! If this ever even does get attention please don't repost because I will call you out. If you do and don't really care then atleast link mee. This took a lot of work. 

This chapter and the next... 3 chapters I'd say are just to get the story going! There were going to be multiple arcs, Shuichi's [obviously] being the main arc and Kokichi's and Maki's being secondary arcs. There will be characters from other classes but none of them except Junko Enoshima, Izuru Kamukura , and Hajime Hinate ;) , aswell as Makoto Naegi are main characters. I didn't introduce all the characters from V3 in this chapter but the next chapter will be about a 3 day time skip so by then he'd already have known all the names. Sorry if your favorite character wasn't mentioned this chapter! 

Just a reminder that this IS my first fic on this site so I'm open to criticism. I'd love to learn and I'd love to get more tips! After the chapters getting the plot going on there will be some filler chapters so you can ask which characters you want interacting in the fillers! As long as they're from the first 3 danganronpa games. No despair girls [unless it's background characters or just mentioned] sorry~!

Peace out~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has gotten more and more used to this school for monsters. But somebody might know his secret. :>

Shuichi was sitting at a lunch table with Kaede and Kaito, 'Maybe this place isn't so bad' Is what he would have thought if Kokichi didn't jump up on the table only to jump onto his lap. If you're having trouble imagining that then imagine how it would feel to wittness it. That's how Shuichi's feeling right now. "Kokichi-" Kokichi placed a finger on Shuichi's lips "Quiet peasant! You're not allowed to speak to an extremely powerful AND feared vampire like that! Nishishi~!"

  
"Or maybe I'm not? I am a liar after all..~" "Hey did you notice our names rhyme?" Kokichi said basically ignoring his previous statements and replacing his serious voice with a bouncy cheerful one. "That's nice Kokichi.." In the few days he's been here he's already gotten used to Kokichi being... Kokichi. "Get lost Poopichi! I need to talk to new kid!" Miu said as she walked over and stomped her heels. "Ugh.. fine.. but only because your snake hair is glaring at me like that, even after I fed them a rat. ;(" "How do you speak an emoji-" "Byeee!" " AND THE REASON THEY AINT LIKE YA IS 'CAUSE OF THE RAT, YOU-" "What do you need Miu?"

  
"Oh Yeah right, Pooichi." "I hear you're 'a detective 'ya?" I thought for a moment "Yes..?" "So Uh.. I was erm, well you see..." "Yeah..?" "I WAS UPDATING KIIBO AND I WENT TO GRAB MY TOOLS AND I SAW THEY WERE GONE SO NOW I HAVE A KIIBO THAT CAN'T MOVE AND CLASS STARTS IN AN HOUR AND I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE DETENTIONS OR I MIGHT GET EXPELLED!" She said quickly inhaling afterwars as she had not breathed throughout that entire statement. "W-well alright I'll hel-" "Shuichi isn't allowed to help! You need to take responsibility for not being careful with your things or with Kiibo!" Kaede said eyeing Miu as if it was the end of the world. "Really I don't mind Kaede.." "Miu needs to take responsibility Shuichi! Miu go tell Mr. Monokuma, he'll help you as well as teach you to be more careful!"  
"M-Mr. Monokuma?! But that guy gives me the creeps! I'm also pretty sure him and his little.. brats.. eat babies!" "E-eat babies??" I stammered out. "Mr. Monokuma doesn't eat babies, even if he's creepier than Kokichi." "W-why not just tell our homeroom teacher if Mr. Monokuma is that bad?" "Because you're supposed to go to Mr. Monokuma when you break the rules as he is in charge of detention." Kirumi said, popping out of nowhere.

  
"O-oh I see." I'd already gotten used to Kirumi falling off the ceiling from one of her webs. "Mr. Monodam is actually suprisingly nice, as well as Miss Monophanie the school counselor; I.. can't say that for the other self proclaimed 'Monokubs.'" Kirumi said pulling out a napkin. "You have something on your face Kaede." She handed Kaede the napkin, "Oh thankyou Kirumi! You're so helpful." "Honestly I'm suprised that I'm our class representative and not you Kirumi.." Kaede said looking a little glum. I, SUPRISINGLY spoke up  
"It's because you're a good leader Kaede! I may have known you all for a couple of days but I can already tell that you're a kind and sweet person as well as an amazing leader. The reason Kirumi isn't class representative is because she takes orders and is a follower. If you follow a follower then there's no leader and everything goes to chaos. Even if Kirumi is an extremely nice person she isn't a good leader like you are!" I said looking at Kaede in the eyes. I didn't even notice that I was standing and holding Kaede's hands to my chest as I said this.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself sidekick!" Kaito said patting me on the back. "It's good to know that my sidekick understands how awesome Kaede is!" "Sidekick..?" I asked. "Yup! You're my sidekick now! Also, I've been wondering.. where have you been sleeping? I haven't seen you in the dorms?"

"O-oh.. I uh.. this is embarrasing.." I said covering my face with my hat. "I uhm, couldn't find the dorms so I slept in my locker these past 3 days.." Kaede's eyes widened with shock as she gasped "Why didn't you come to one of us?! We'd show you where it is! Come on let's show you before we forget." We ran out of the Cafeteria before halting to a stop after seeing Maki And Kokichi talking in the hallway.  
Kaito placed his finger on his lips signaling us to be quiet. "So.. what now Maki?" Maki looked down at her feet before opening her mouth to speak "I.. don't know what we're going to do.. but I'll figure it out before tomorr- Kaito? Shuichi? Kaede?" She said turning her head to face us. "Oh sorry! We were just going to show Shuichi something! Sorry if we interupted something." "Oh no worries Kaede senpai~! It was nothing important." He said before whispering something in Harukawa's ear. "Ciao~!"

He said waving while walking down the hallway. "What were you guys talking about? What are you getting done before tomorrow Maki Roll?" Kaito Asked. "None of your business... I'm going to go get food.. bye." She said walking into the cafeteria basically ignoring our presence.  
"Well.. it really is none of our business so let's get going to the dorms!" Kaede said in a cheerful voice. "It IS my business when it involves Maki.. what is Kokichi making her do? Does he have blackmail on her or somethin'?" Kaito grumbled to himself. Eventually we had reached the male dorms, "Well I'm going to go now! Just to make sure Maki is okay. Shuichi you can start decorating your room~!" Kaede said cheerfully as she walked down the hallway.

  
P.O.V Swap [Point Of View]

  
Kaede had already realised that Shuichi wasn't a monster long ago, he knew nothing about monsters. She was positive Kokichi and Maki knew too, them being vampires they could probably smell Shuichi's human blood. Kaede was more of a neutral party, plus Shuichi seemed like a great guy! The only problem is that about 60% of the school had a problem with humans. That included Maki and Kokichi. She wondered why they hadn't struck yet-- Kaede stopped walking as she came to a realization.. "Is-is that what they were talking about..?" She asked herself. She began running in the hallway only to be stopped by Monosuke "'Ey no runnin' unless ya' wan' detention lady!" "Sorry Sensei! It's an emergency!" "If ya' ain' losin' bloo' or somebody is dyin' then it ain' an emergency."  
"Well then it IS an emergency because somebody might die Sensei!" Monosuke raised an eyebrow "Aight then' run along lady." He said sipping his iced coffee continuing to walk down the hallway. Kaede sprinted along to the cafeteria and threw the doors open. She ran towards Kokichi. "Really embracing your legs ey Kaede Senpai?" Kokichi said staring at her smugly. "I- we need to talk Kokichi."

P.O.V Swap [Point Of View]

  
'So this is my room?' I thought to myself. "Kaito, if we all get our own rooms then.. how big IS the school?" I asked staring up at Kaito. "Eh... like.. 58 floors. Including a bunch of floors underground." My eyes widened at the statement. "Welp, have fun setting up your room! I need to do something!" He said spinning around to leave the room. When Shuichi heard the door close he ran over to lock it then proceeded to collapse on the floor. "Too much pressure.. my life is on the line.. 58 floors.. monsters.. I just.. I just need a shower, I haven't showered for three days.. yeah a shower would be nice. I have about.. 40 minutes before class anyways." He said entering a side room that had a sleek shower, toilet, and sink. As well as a toothbrush and toothpaste. He undressed and proceeded to step into the shower.

P.O.V Swap [Point Of View] [Again .-. ]

  
'Kids these days, so annoying~!' Monokuma thought to himself. 'The only good kids are my kids and my niece Junko.' He grumbled to himself. "'Ey Dad." Monosuke said, entering the classroom. "The Kaede kid was eh runin' an' sai' some kids life was on the line or somethin'." "Interesting.." Monokuma whispered under his breath. "Also eh I got you your hot chocolate." "Hot chocolate yay~!" Monokuma said practically bouncing up. It's extremely easy to look cute when you're a bear. Many kids at first thought Monokuma and Monomi 'that idiot sister of mine' were teddybears but they're not. It's actually a very interesting story of how a monster fell in love with a teddy bear-

__________________  
I saved you from Monokuma's story. Thank me. Nihihi~! I added this in the notes but I'm thinking of writing a danganronpa V3 gods AU in my freetime. My 3 favorite danganronpa AUs are monster AU, god AU, and Hopes Peak Highschool AU so I wanted to write some of that in my freetime. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing a danganronpa gods AU for my freetime. :>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede confronts Kokichi.

"Kokichi!" Keade shouted grabbing Kokichi by his left shoulder and turning him to look at her. "Yes Kaede senpai~?" Kokichi said in a low voice. "We- we need to talk alone!" "Oh you've come to proclaim your undying love for me~?" Kaede took an exasperated sigh "Kokichi please this is serious!" Kokichi stared at her blankly.

"What were you and Maki talking about?" Kaede inhaled waiting for an answer. "Kaede senpai! You can't just ask a guy something personal~!" He said, his mood taking the usual 180. "Then at least tell me what you plan with--!" Kaede shouted desperately. Kaede had completely forgotten that they were both in the cafeteria, a public area. It wasn't until a hand was placed on her shoulder "Kaede what's going on? Is this degenerate male planning something?" Tenko said, turning Kaede around to face her.

"Tenko I- I need to talk to Kokichi-" She said turning back to Kokichi. He yawned "As much as I'd love to talk Akamatsu chan I'm hungry." He stood up and morphed into the form of a bat with a puff of smoke "I'm going hunting, we can talk another time~!" He said as he flew out the window. Kaede slammed her hands on the table. "Tenko- no- are you alright Akamatsu chan?" Kaede took a breath "Yeah.. I just need a break. Kokichi is really tiring." Tenko nodded and lead Kaede out the room.

"Why did you want to talk with Kokichi of all degenerates?" Tenko asked while leading kaede down the hallway. "Kokichi is- I- I don't know if I can tell you Chabashira chan.." Tenko's eyed narrowed at this statement, yet she continued walking with Kaede down the hallway. "It's just.. something private.. sorry Chabashira chan." Kaede looked down at her feet and all of a sudden she noticed Tenko had stopped walking. "Tenko won't force Akamatsu chan to tell her, but if you ever need somebody to talk with or somebody to punch a degenerate male!!" She coughed. "Then I'd be willing to, Akamatsu chan." She said with a smile. 

"I don't know if I want you punching anybody but thankyou for the offer to talk Chabashira chan." Kaede held Tenko's hand as they continued to walk down to the dormitory entrance. "I need to check on Shuichi now, bye Chabashira chan~!" She said running off with a wave. "Bye Akamatsu chan~!" Tenko turned heading back to the sleeping Himiko :3.  
She knocked on the boys dormitory door. The door opened to Rantaro Amami. "Oh, hey Kaede. Did you need something?" Kaede nodded "Just here to see Shuichi! Has he settled in yet?" Rantaro immediately had a splash of realization cover his face "I think he left with Kokichi earlier?" Kaede's eyes widened and she ran off. "Uh, bye Kaede..?" Rantaro said, shrugging it off he went back inside to watching the TV. 

[P.O.V] Swap

"So Shuichi, what's your opinion on humans? :>" Shuichi took a deep shaky breath "I think they're...decent.." Shuichi said, technically he wasn't LYING per say but he definitely was uncomfortable. "Well I completely disagree!" Kokichi said bouncing up even higher on the- when did a trampoline get in the middle of the courtyard? "I think humans are nasty! Personality wise of course, they're actually very tasty, not personality wise of course. ;)" Kokichi said with a wink. 'D-does he know?' Shuichi thought his face rid of any happiness that was there before.

"Actually honestly I loooooooooooove humans!" Kokichi said with a grin. "R-really?" Shuichi said, a glimmer of hope flashing his face. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnope! That was a lie, nihihihih~!" He said with one of those... creepy smiles... "But why would it matter to you Shuichi~?" Kokichi said, bouncing off the trampoline and stepping closer to Shuichi. He took another step "I mean, why would any of that matter to you if you weren't..." Shuichi gulped. "A human fan like Gonta!" "What?" Shuichi replied. "Yeah! Gonta is a huge human fan! I've been trying to find him a friend to talk with them about humans since I hate human’s guts! Oh but don't tell Gonta. It'd break his oni heart. ;("

"O-okay I won't tell him but uh.. why would that matter to you anyway?" Shuichi said, immediately regretting this decision. "Well he's my FRIEND but I want to get him ANOTHER friend to talk about his interests with! I just need him for the muscle not the..... lack of brains." Kokichi said, jumping bridal style into Shuichi's arms. "Of course my little Shumai would love to help, yeah?" He said booping Shuichi's nose with a "boop". 'So, he doesn't know.. phew' Shuichi thought carrying Kokichi over to the bench. He plopped Kokichi down with a "Oof." "Be more gentle with vampire royalty Shuichi!" "R-royalty?" "That was a lie! Nihihi~! I got you good didn't I?" Shuichi had a deadpan expression. "Yeah, totally.. can I go now?"

"Oh you wound me Saihara Kun. It's- it's almost as if you don't- don't like me.. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 'Here come the crocodile tears..' Shuichi thought. "Alright Ouma, that's enough.."Shuichi said letting out a sigh. "Just Ouma? Wow Shuichi so informal!" "S-sorry I didn't mean to be rude I was just annoyed and-" A finger appeared on his lips. "Quiet, I forgive you for your extreme disrespect Saihara Kun!" Saihara let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 'Why do I even care what Ouma thinks of me? Oh right, it's because I'm a human and he's a vampire. Vampire's are bloodsuckers.. I have blood... Kokichi is freaky.' "Shuichi kun don't ignore me!" "Huh?" "You blanked out for a minute and it hurt my feelings! Now you need to apologise !"

"Oh- I'm sorry Kokichi, I- as you said I blanked out and I couldn't focus-" "Stop apologising so much, it's annoying!" "S-sorr- I mean- Gosh.. sorry Kokichi.." "I just said to stop saying sorry!" "I'm sorry!" "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kokichi Jumped up and tackled Shuichi down. "Stop saying sorry!" "I'm sor-" "Shhhhhhhh!" Kokichi shushed him. "Just stop talking." Shuichi nodded. "I know how you can make it up to me!" He dropped his books that- where did they even come from? Where does he get these things- Oh right, he dropped the books into Shuichi's arms.  
"Carry those for me and we'll be 'A' Okay!" Shuichi nodded and helped carry Kokichi's books. "Is this what you meant by only needing Gonta for the muscle?" Kokichi snickered "Yup! Maybe you're not so useless   
after all! You'd think a boring ghost would be. Nihihi~!"

Kokichi And Shuichi approached a running Kaede. "Shuichi! You're okay?" She began checking Shuichi all around his body, looking for bite marks of any kind. "Why wouldn't I be okay Kaede?" "B-because Kokichi- Nevermind, as long as you're alright.. Come on let's head to class." She took the books from Shuichi's hands and gave them to Kokichi. "Aww man! I just lost another free slave from Akamatsu chan!" 

"I thought you called her senpai?" Shuichi asked. "I like to mix it up a little! Sometimes she's a senpai other times she's.. not!" He paused for a second. "Right now she's not! You get it Shuichi?" They hadn't even noticed Kokichi started walking with them. "Ugh you guys are slow! See ya!" He said running off. Kaede sighed "One day he's going to get caught running and is going to have to see Mr. Monokuma."  
They heard yelling from down the hall. "Huh, I guess he did get caught.. this is a first." "What do you mean a first?" "He usually flys away when he gets caught-" 

They hear a loud scream. "Too tight! Let goooooooOOO!" Kaede giggled a bit. "Why are you laughing what if he gets hurt?" Kaede only kept laughing. "He'll be fine, he always over exaggerates his 'pain'" They hear another yelling voice "No running OR flying in the halls Oma Kokichi!" They had reached that specific spot in the hallway and saw a- a black and white teddy bear holding.. a bat. Shuichi connected the dots. 'I guess a teddy bear monster exists.. and vampires can turn into bats..' "Hello Mr. Monokuma." Monokuma turned "Huh? Oh you uh... Uhhhhh.... UHHHHHHHH" "It's Kaede Akamatsu." "OHHH you.. make sure Kokichi gets to class! I need to go uh.. do teacher stuff and.. yeah! Teacher stuff." 

He said letting go of Kokichi and walking off. Kokichi fell to the ground with an "oof." In a puff of smoke our cute purple goblin was back! "That hurt so muuuuch~~ I think I broke something.." Kokichi began crying his crocodile tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh I have an idea~!" He said with a grin. "Shumai carry me." Shuichi sighed "I don't really get a choice when it's you, I've learnt that by now." He Carried Kokichi on his back and walked to class with Kaede. At the door he put Kokichi down and walked towards his seat only to be stopped by.. is that a loli? "Stop.. mortal! It is I, Himiko Yumeno.." She said in an extremely sleepy voice. "I.. your seat is mine now! Bow down before me or.. face the consoquences!" "Himiko just let Shuichi sit down." Kaede said with a smile. "F-fine.. but.. I wanted the seat in the shade." She said. "Oh uh- I really don't mind.. we can switch seats." 

Tenko walked up "Hmph! Good thing the degenerate male knows his place!" She said taking Kaede's seat. 'Welp, I guess we have new seats now Shuichi! Come on~!" Kaede said sitting in Tenko's seat as Shuichi sat in Himiko's. 'This is going to be a fun year.' Shuichi thought.

_________________________  
Yay I wrote another chapter! I hope you like it. I might not write tomorrow, but the day after I will. [June 3rd]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I try to write everyday! Sorry. ;(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets a little closer with the others.

"You're all dismissed." Said the teacher, heading over to her desk to work on marking assignments. "Pheeew! Finally~!" Kokichi said stretching his arms. "I was soooooo~ bored!" He said marching over to Gonta. Kaede just sighed and walked over to Shuichi and Kaito. "Hey boys! Is Maki hanging out with us or is she busy again?" Kaede said, pulling out a lolipop.  
"Maki is busy again.." Kaito said with a sigh. "When I asked her out I didn't expect to spend LESS time with her." He said snatching a lolipop from Kaede. "She's probably still talking with her parents about it-" Kaede was interupted by a screaming Kaito. "Her parents! What if they said she can't hang out with me?" Kaito said. 

"Well, I'd hope that isn't the case." Kaede said, pulling out another lolipop since Kaito had taken hers. "I- oh no what if that is what happened!" Kaito began freaking out and shouting unintelligable nonsense. 

P.O.V Swap

Maki was massaging her temples. "What am I going to do..?" She entered the ladies restroom and sat in a stall. She had closed the lid of the toilet and sat down with a notebook. Her knees to her chest she began writing multiple scenarios. 'Shuichi kills friends. 'Friends kill Shuichi.' 'Kokichi kill Shuichi' 'I Kill Shuichi' 'Shuichi kills Kokichi' 'Shuichi Kills me'. She began writing down the pros and cons of each situation.  
'Shuichi Kills Kokichi' She thought for a minute Pro: 'No more purple gremlin.' Con: 'Mine and Kokichi's parents kill me.' She groaned.

"Really taking a stressful poop huh?" She could hear Miu Iruma ask from the stall next to her. "Be quiet Miu, don't disgrace me with your voice." She whimpered. "Also, no.. I'm writing down some scenarios for something but I can't figure out what to do.." She stopped herself- why did she tell Miu that? "I get that feeling a lot, just calm down for a bit, maybe take a nap, eat, poop, then go back to it. Once you're calm you'll be able to consider the situations better." Miu said. "That- that's actually good advice Miu... thankyou I guess." She said twirling her hair. 

"No problem, us girls got to stick out for one another, especially with your love triangle and all." "Love triangle..?" Maki asked. "Oh yeah it's too obvious, you're dating Kaito but you're in love with the purple gremlin." Maki had a dead pan expression "You mean Kokichi?" "Yeah!" Miu shouted. "Finally somebody said something!" Tsumugi said from another stall. "Why are BOTH of you here?" Maki asked. "Believe it or not, the washroom stalls are a hotspot for girls to freak out about life in, and catch up on work." Miu said. 

"Also, I don't have a crush on Kokichi. I hate his guts, I just owe him stuff." Maki said, drawing a kokichi on her page and scribbling it. "Oh.. so he has blackmail on you too?" Tsumugi and Miu both said at the same time. "Does- does he have blackmail on everyone?" another girl.. sounded like Mikan Tsumiki, asked. "Oh definitely, if he hasn't approached you yet then it just means you aren't useful to him at that moment." Maki said. "He's so aggravating!" 

Before Maki could say 'Kokichi is the worst' All the girls in all the stalls began complaining about boys.  
Maki got up and left, leaving them to talk behind all the boys backs.

P.O.V Swap

"Ah, humanity is so interesting!" Korekiyo said, reading a book about humans. "People try to help them and they turn down the help because they can't trust eachother.. how beautiful!" Korekiyo stated. "I-I think there's more to it than that Korekiyo. Maybe they were raised being told to not trust people or they went through something that made them lose faith in eachother?" Shuichi said, trying to defend his species.  
"I doubt it! They just love complainin' , they got it so good they're just.. selfish! Greedy! Also uh...." Kaito paused. "Rude." Miu added. "Though, they do make good test dummies!" Everyone murmered in agreement. Shuichi was sinking into his seat.

Kaede noticed this and spoke up "We don't know humans situations! What if they were abused? Or Bullied? Plus some of us here like humans, like Shuichi and Angie! Or uh.. Korekiyo and Gonta!" Kaede added. "I guess we don't know what goes on in human's lives." Kaito murmered. "We shouldn't ring all humans with the humans we've met I GUESS." Tenko stated. 

"Well I'm not convinced, they're ruining the environment!" Rantaro added. "The poor precious plants." He said, touching his hair. "If I was anywhere near a human city my hair would die within five minutes!" He said. "I believe you're over exaggerating." Korekiyo said, observing Rantaro's hair. "Well I agree with Rantaro! Humans are mean bullies!" Kokichi added. "I- SNIFF- I lost my aunt to humans!" 'Did he just SAY sniff' Shuichi thought. "That's a lie! Nihihi~! But I do agree with Rantaro, humans are evil merciless creatures who kill what they don't understand!" [Am I venting my anger about the human race in a fan fic?]   
Maki walked into the common room and sat next to Kaito and Shuichi. "Shuichi's a ghost so he used to be human, why don't we ask him to confirm?" Korekiyo said, looking at Shuichi. "Oh uh- I'd- I'd rather not.." Shuichi said looking down to his feet. "See! Humans are so bad Shuichi is ashamed of talking about his old life!" Kokichi said. "No it's not that just.. it's embarrasing and uh.. brings back bad memories." Shuichi said, 'Mom.. dad..' he thought.

"Come on! Just tell us somethin'!" Kaito said. "Well uh.. I lived with my uncle.." "Why did you live with your uncle?" Gonta asked. "My parents left me at his house and said I was 'his problem now.'" Shuichi said, using his hat to cover his face. "Oh.. Gonta sorry he asked." Gonta said looking sympatheticly at Shuichi. "Well I'm not sorry! Shuichi so what your parents sucked! Most of our parents suck! Man up sidekick! You're so much better than 'aw my parents abandonded me because I was too much work!'" Kaito stated. "You're so much better and stronger than your dumb parents so get over it!" Kaito said. "W-what do you mean your guys's parents also uh.. are bad.." Shuichi asked. 

"Gonta's parents left him in forest! But it okay. Gonta met new better family!" Gonta said. "So Gonta know how Shuichi feel, but your uncle is better than Shuichi's parents so isn't that all that matters?" Gonta asked. "I.. guess so.." Shuichi said. "My parents called me a failure and threw me out, but when they found out I got invited to Hopes Peak for redirecting a tsunami then all of a sudden they wanted me back." Himiko said, ending her statement with a 'nyeh.' 

"Well, when sirens are children it's custom for the parents to leave them to either starve if they're weak or find a human to trick if they're strong enough. If the siren finds a human then the family will take them back and train them to be better." Kaede added.   
"This- this is horrible! What's up with your guys's species!" Shuichi said, immediately regretting it afterwards. "They have odd customs, for example while I was growing my mother swallowed me and my sister into a patch in her stomach to keep us safe." Korekiyo added, not seeming at all offended by my statement.

"Freaky.." I shuddered. "I'd tell you about my parents but I don't think you want to hear.." Maki added. "Of course we're willing to hear Maki!" Kaede quickly spoke up. "Well.. my parents didn't abandon me or anything like that but they're threaten me with my life and my friend's lives if I didn't do what they said.." Maki took a pause

"They also force me to do things I don't want to do." She said that specific sentence looking at Kokichi. Nobody but Shuichi noticed. "Maki- I don't want to invade your privacy but.." "Then don't." Maki stated. "Uh-okay." I flushed red with embarrassment and covered my face with my hat. All of a sudden my hat was flung off of my head. "Stop covering your face when you're scared or embarrassed! I'm going to teach you to face life head on sidekick!" I looked up at Kaito who gave me an inspirational speech. "Stand up tall and don't let anybody push you down!" Kaito said with a thumbs up and a smile. I smiled as well, then the bell rang and had to ruin our moment.

Chapter 4 End  
_______________

Just wanted to get this out since I'm not posting tomorrow! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly rushed, just needed to get the plot going. :)


	5. Cancelled ;(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's cancelled! I lost inspiration. The first two chapters I was into it and had a whole story planned out but after that I only wrote because I wanted it done not because I enjoyed it. Sorry if anybody actually like this AU. I might come back to it one day but for now I'm just going to write what I enjoy. :(

Sorry. I really tried but I lost the drive that I had before to write this. :(


End file.
